The invention relates to an improved vacuum press for continuous production of plastic extruded masses. The area of application of the invention is, in particular, the ceramics industry.
Known vacuum presses generally consist of a preliminary press or an upper press or mixer and a lower press, and a vacuum chamber which is interposed for the purpose of vacuuming the plastic mass being processed.
In order to obtain an extruded mass of high quality, it is necessary to clean the vacuum press at relatively frequent intervals to remove solidified mass inclusions, for example, from the extruded mass.
Unfortunately, it is often time-consuming to clean a vacuum press because the parts of the machine which come into contact with the mass are only accessible with difficulty or are only accessible after parts of the vacuum press have been dismantled. With a known vacuum press, the vacuum chamber is divided diagonally for cleaning purposes, and the press cylinder of the lower press is designed so that it is hinged. However, it is almost impossible to clean the upper press.
With another known vacuum press, lateral lids are provided on a level with the receiving rollers which assist in introducing the mass into the screw press. However, this solution brings no fundamental improvement with regard to cleaning the vacuum press.
A vacuum press is also known, wherein the screw presses can be removed from the press cylinders. This procedure admittedly provides good access to the parts which are in contact with the mass, but quite a high degree of structural and manufacturing expertise is required.
A purpose of the invention is to provide means for fast, extensive cleaning of vacuum presses.
Another purpose of the invention is to permit effective cleaning of the parts of the press which come into contact with the mass, by permitting optimum accessibility to those parts.